


You're my light

by drinkwithmebarricadeboys



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkwithmebarricadeboys/pseuds/drinkwithmebarricadeboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine decides to go another way in life after Marius finds Cosette. She fights for the cause, untill she falls in love with Enjolras, and Enjolras with her. At the barricade they save each other, but will their love survive as well? DISCLAIMER: I am Dutch with a light form of dislexia some of my mistakes are not found by word and I do not need to be reminded of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dispare and wine

Dispare and wine  
You were my light, Éponine thought as she saw Marius looking at Cosette desperately, as if he would die without her, though this was the first time they saw each other. To her dispare Cosette looked at him the same way.  
She ran to a place along the Seine where none of the patron-minette ventured, why, she didn’t know. To drown herself? Perhaps, now that the only light in her life was gone. But, it was too crowded at this time of day, there would surely be a stupid, too noble for his own good, man who would try to get her out. So she decided to go to Café Musain instead. This was stupid and smart at the same time. On the one hand Marius could be there and that would hurt too much, but on the other hand her friends and her brother could be there which would be so comforting. And there was the option they were all there, then she’d just let Grantaire get her drunk.  
As Éponine entered the café, the first thing she heard was the leader of Les Amis de l’ABC, Enjolras, give one of his speeches. Great, they were having a meeting, that meant Marius was there too. It was too late for her to go as Courfeyrac had already seen her standing at the foot of the stairs.  
‘Hey, ‘Ponine. Are you joining our meeting?’ He said a little too loud so Enjolras’speech was interrupted.  
‘Who’s there?’ He asked with a severe tone.  
‘Come on Enj, it’s just Éponine. And she can be very useful, she can give us news about the people in the streets.’  
‘Hey!’ She heard Gavroche say, obviously offended they didn’t make use of his presence.  
‘You only give us the opinions of the other urhins. Who only want to join us because they want to shoot.’ Courfeyrac said to him.  
‘You are not giving him a gun are you?’ Éponine asked only to let them know she was still there.  
Enjolras, eager to get back to the meeting, just allowed her in, not wanting to waste any more time on her.  
‘Have you any news on what the people think of our cause?’ He asked her.  
‘They are not sure what to do. They want to be free, but, they don’t want to risk their lives as most have families they need to take care of. And there’s the ones that like the criminal life on the streets, like my father, and the patron-minette. And there’s the people that have given up all hope, most prostitutes have.’ She said with a sad face, but not revealing which group she belonged to.  
Enjolras’ face fell with these words.  
‘We need to organise more rallies to convince those in doubt.’  
‘I could help.’ Éponine said, receiving a confused look from Enjolras. ‘The street urchins listen to me as Gavroche is their leader and I’m his older sister which makes me even more powerful than him. And if that doesn’t go I’ll just bribe them with my tricks. They can go tell their parents, there’s no way, if their parents are even a little sensitive, they can resist their pleading eyes. And of course I’ll be there. I will fight.’  
This last sentence earned her a surprised look from most of the boys including Marius, which was the only look that hurt her. He had known her longer than today. But Grantaire just smiled and said:  
‘Well I’ll drink to that!’ and he gulped down another glass of wine.  
Éponine smiled, despite herself.   
‘I’ll have one to that too.’ She said to Grantaire, hoping he’d heard of Marius’ newfound love and understood she wanted to get drunk to drown the pain. Fortunetely he understood and ordered her a bottle of wine.  
When the meeting had ended, she’d finished the entire bottle and was feeling amazing. Then Enjolras had to be a ‘gentleman’ and walk her home and give her this speech about how being drunk was not suitable for a lady. When she protested she wasn’t a lady because she was from the streets he said:  
‘Every female citizen of France, gamine or bourgeoise, is a lady, whether she thinks that of herself or not.’  
Éponine sighed, there was no arguing with Enjolras. They heard a noise a little further in the street and saw two men running their way. They were Thenardier and Montparnasse.  
‘Hey, ‘Ponine I’ve go’ a job for you.’ Thenardier said.  
‘Not now “papa”.’  
‘Oh, hello m’sieur. You got yourself a bourgeois boyfriend, ‘Ponine?’ He said when he noticed Enjolras. ‘What happened to that other boy you were chasing?’  
That hurt her and unfortunetely for her, that was visible on her face and Montparnasse saw it.  
‘You can always come crawling back to me, you know.’  
‘That never!’ She said with a fierceness that made Enjolras forget she was drunk.  
‘If you mind, I would like to bring her home as she is drunk and needs to sleep.’  
‘She won’t sleep just yet m’sieur she just has to do something for us, no matter how drunk she is.’  
‘You’re gonna get to play a little whore again, your favourite, eh.’  
Éponine was so close to punshing Montparnasse on his nose but her mind was still clear enough to know that would be her death. So she just told Enjolras to go and let her handle this. When he finally left she turned to her father and Montparnasse again.


	2. Pain and comforting arms

Pain and comforting arms  
The next afternoon Éponine made her way to café Musain again, only this time it was harder, she was sore from her ‘job’ the evening before. Thenardier had punished her by sending a group of men at the same time and only robbing them when they were done with her. She had still been a virgin, the men seemed to like that and, instead of being more gentle because of this, were rougher on her. She hadn’t looked at her father since and slept on the street, Gavroche was hurt seeing his sister hurt and slept beside her. He was with her now, trying to protect her from more harm. He was very sweet this way.  
They reached the café to find only Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras there.  
‘A hangover, ‘Ponine?’ Courf asked and she shook her head.  
‘Then what made you look like you’re having the worst one could possibly have?’ Grantaire asked.  
‘Stop, don’t ask.’ Gavroche helped her as she was about to break down.  
Courf took Gavroche aside to ask what happened and looked absolutely shocked when he heard the news. He motioned for Enjolras and Combeferre to come and when they joined him they reacted with the same shock.  
‘We have to stop this patron-minette.’ Ferre said.  
‘Yes. I will not allow them to treat a fellow citizen of France like that, like garbage.’ Enjolras agreed.  
‘Then let’s go. Get Bahorel and fight them.’ Courf said.  
‘No, that won’t work. I met Thenardier and Montparnasse yesterday. I’d heard their names but didn’t know who they were yet, until last evening. I regret leaving Éponine with them yesterday, but she didn’t leave me any choice. I’m drifting off, Montparnasse said something very offending to her and I saw her rage but she didn’t do anything, where she normally would’ve punched the person. That means he’s dangerous, so we need to be careful.’  
‘He’s right,’ Éponine startled them with her sudden appearance, ‘I did want to punch Montparnasse, but that would’ve been my death.’  
‘I’d say we just keep you away from them for now.’ Courf said.  
‘No, then they’ll use my sister.’ She said with a determination even Enjolras didn’t dare argue with.  
‘Then what can we do?’ ‘Ferre asked.  
‘You could try to keep Azelma away too, with me and Gavroche. But she is very devoted to the gang, she doesn’t realize that what they do is work of the devil.’  
Marius arrived and pulled Éponine in for a big hug, in his joyous mood not seeing this hurt her, mentally and physically. He blurred on and on about Cosette, which hurt her even more. Combeferre, realizing this, took him aside to let him talk to him instead of Éponine.  
When she looked up she saw Enjolras with a different emotion than passion for the cause on his face for the first time. He looked worried about her. Even his body leaned towards her, ready to comfort her if she broke down. When Enjolras saw she was looking at him, his face straightened out, just as his body. Oh well, she’d probably just imagined him.  
‘I don’t know what he sees in that bourgeoisie.’ She said, trying to hide her tears, but Gavroche noticed and hugged her, a lot more gentle than Marius had, but then again he knew what had happened to her.  
This sweet gesture broke her. She cried and collapsed in a flurry of tears and cries. This was a sound Gavroche couldn’t take and he let her go, trying to stop himself from crying. Enjolras picked her up and carried her to a chair, when he tried to put her down she held on to his shirt and Enjolras wasn’t able to loosen her grip so he had to sit down with her in his lap. When she calmed down she realized the marble man was holding her.  
‘I’m sorry monsieur Enjolras. I just couldn’t find the strength to let go.’ She said, blushing.  
‘There’s no need to apologize mademoiselle, I understand the events of yesterday have been too much for you to handle.’  
Éponine saw and heard just a hint of compassion in him. Maybe the marble man wasn’t as marble as he was said to be. Probably just her imagination at work again. She climbed of his lap and motioned for him and the others to try and persuade Azelma to stay away from patron-minette. It was going to be hard, she knew that.


	3. Screaming and soft voices

Screaming and soft voices  
Convincing Azelma was even harder then they’d thought. As soon as Éponine asked her to come with her she claimed to be in love with Montparnasse and when Éponine asked if it felt good to be in love she said:  
‘Of course it isn’t! Love isn’t supposed to feel good, it’s about doing what your lover or husband wants you to do.’  
‘No, it’s not. Love is supposed to make you feel worthy of the world, love should make you feel euphoric and if it is returned I think it makes you feel even better.’ She answered with obvious fury in her voice.  
That scared Azelma, she asked what Éponine knew about love. For as much as she knew Éponine had never been in love, let alone been the subject of someone’s love. Éponine fought that by telling her about Marius and trying to make her see that she wasn’t the subject of Montparnasse’s love, but of his lust.  
‘You just wan’ ‘im back, don’t you? Well let me just say he’s mine.’ She tried to walk out then but Enjolras had just walked in and pushed her back on the chair she’d been sitting on.  
He was very convincing and they’d almost gotten her to join them. But still she refused and said that if they didn’t leave she’d call for Montparnasse. They left then, Éponine screamed after her that if she ever changed her mind and wanted to run away, to not look for shelter with her. All the way to Enjolras’ apartment, where she and Gavroche would be staying for a while as the other apartments maximum capacity was only one and they were with three, she cried and whenever either Gavroche or Enjolras tried to comfort her, she’d yell and tell them to keep their hands off her. This scared them, particularly Gavroche, who had seen his sister furious and broken down, but never like this.  
‘She’s too stubborn for her own good.’ She said when she had calmed down.  
‘It seemed to me she is just oblivious of the pain the patron-minette cause people.’ Enjolras said.  
‘Or just ignorant. She knows it alright, but papa and Montparnasse have made her believe those people deserve it.’  
She had a very restless sleep that night, in Enjolras’ spare bedroom. She even screamed very loudly a couple of times, waking everyone. Gavroche tried to comfort her but hse shook him off every time. The next morning she was feeling terrible and Enjolras sent Gavroche to get Joly, the medical student of Les Amis. When he arrived he immidiately stated, just by looking at her, that she had a form of influenza.  
‘The rape has made her so physically weak that her body was already using all her energy to fight the virus and the emotions of the last two days have pushed it over the edge. You will need to keep her warm, even when she says it is too warm, do not give in, it is necessary for her to recover. And you need to give her as much fluids as you can.’ Joly instructed Enjolras.  
‘I will. Thank you. Oh, and tell the others the meeting is cancelled as I have to take care of her.’  
‘I will. And I will check up on her tomorrow.’  
The rest of the day Enjolras took care of Éponine, with her protesting and claiming she could take care of herself, as she’d always done and by saying the cause was more important than her.  
‘The cause is not more important than you. The cause is our fight for you, the people of the streets.’ Enjolras argued when she made that statement. He did not feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would. Normally he’d take any excuse to leave, but here he felt the urge to take care of her like a man would take of his love. Would he be? Could he be… falling in love? No, that could not be. His love was France.  
Having this conversation in his head he hadn’t noticed that Éponine was trying to get his attention.  
‘Can you get me some water, monsieur? I’m very thirsty.’  
‘Yes, of course. You do not have to explain why you want water, mademoiselle.’ He went to get water and Éponine felt her eyelids closing.  
When he came back Éponine was asleep, it was a sweet sight especially because Gavroche had crawled in bed with her and was sleeping as well. He felt himself smiling at it when he heard a knock on the door. It was Courfeyrac.  
‘I just wanted to ask if I should take Gavroche off your hands for a while.’  
‘Shh, they are both sleeping right now.’ He said in a soft voice. Éponine had woken up when Courfeyrac knocked, but she didn’t let them know.  
‘You don’t mind that there is a woman sleeping in you home?’  
‘No, I thought I would, but I think it is because it is Éponine. I can not explain it but I feel something when I look at her.’  
‘Ah, our marble man is finally in love, judging by your words, solely.’  
‘No, that is not it, I think. Whatever it is, if it is love I stand no chance. She is still in love with Pontmercy, even though she says not to be.’  
Éponine had to smile when she thought of Enjolras falling in love with her. She wouldn’t mind, she might even give it a chance.  
As the men kept talking in soft voices, Éponine drifted of again.


	4. Death and reversed roles

Death and reversed roles  
Over the next week Éponine recovered her strength, strangely, Enjolras felt himself growing towards her, now he was certain he was in love, but he didn’t think Éponine was too. It was too quick anyway. When they were finally able to have a meeting again, this happened:  
Gavroche walked in when Enjolras had just finished one of his speeches. He couldn’t raise his voice above the rumor so he motioned for Courfeyrac to shush the rest.  
‘Listen everybody!’  
‘General Lamarque is dead.’  
Enjolras’ eyes filled themselves with tears as Lamarque was a man he beared a deep respect for. This also meant it was time for the fight to start.  
‘Lamarque, his death is the hour of faith. On his funeral day they will honor his name, with the light of rebellion and a blaze in their eyes. From the candles of grief we will kindle our flames, on the tomb of Lamarque shall a barricade rise. The time is her, let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer. Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts. Let us jubel and shout. They will come when we call!’  
When he finished his speech, everyone was excited, but Enjolras sagged down in a corner. Only Éponine noticed, as the others were too busy, talking about the big event that would take place in only a few days. She went to sit by him, comfort him, hold him, if nessecary. He was so broken down by Lamarque’s death, logical, when you take into account that Lamarque was his big inspiration, that he fell into her arms as soon as she sat by him. They sat like that for hours, until Les Amis had all left and it was just them, there, in that corner. Enjolras had calmed down and was now holding Éponine, as he still needed the support, but felt more comfortable with her in his arms.

Éponine looked up to his face and saw that he was looking at her face too. They leaned in and their lips touched, only briefly, they pulled apart, looked at each other and kissed again, this time more passionate and longer, but not long enough, as Courfeyrac came up saying Gavroche was falling asleep while standing up.  
‘Oh, uh, hello monsieur Courfeyrac.’ Éponine was the first to recover.  
‘Uhm, hello. I was interrupting, I’ll go downstairs, uh, tell Gavroche to wait.’  
‘No, we’re on our way down, we’ll go home.’ Enjolras had finally recovered from the initial shock. They were both shaking when they stood up.  
The way home was awkward, to say the least. They couldn’t talk about it, as Enjolras was carrying Gavroche, not yet fully asleep, so they just stayed quiet. When they got home, the first thing they did was put Gavroche to bed, then they went to the living room and talked. Well, they were silent for a long time at first, but then Enjolras blurted:  
‘I am in love with you, ‘Ponine.’  
‘Oh, uhm, I… I don’t know what to say monsieur.’ She said, blushing but smiling.  
‘I… uhm, oh, well, nevermind, that was stupid of me to say.’  
‘No, I don’t mind, I just…’   
They looked into each others’ eyes and were pulled together, as if there were a magnetic force between them. They kissed again, only this time it was sweeter, more loving. Éponine hoped this made her answer clear.  
‘Is this your answer?’ Enjolras asked, sounding very insecure.  
‘Yes, is it enough?’  
‘Yes.’  
They went to bed only when the very last candle had burned out. They did go to separate beds. They didn’t want to confuse Gavroche, who had somehow been oblivious to everything that had happened between them. They’d tell him in the morning. They knew the next couple of days were going to be hard, with the fight coming up, as Lamarques funeral was in three days.


	5. Planning and bastards

Planning and bastards  
The next days consisted of planning and getting everything and everyone ready for the fight. The next nights consisted of exploring each other. Only on an emotional level, though, Éponine hadn’t fully recovered from her punishment, yet, and they were worn out from the days’ activities.  
One day, when Éponine and Enjolras were walking down the streets, knocking on doors to get people to fight with them, they knocked on a door and someone Éponine knew opened the door. It was Claquesous, one of the patron-minette.  
‘Well, look who we have here, ‘Ponine. We’ve been looking all over for ya.’  
Seeing the scared expression on her face, Enjolras held her tight, to keep her strong, but mostly to make sure Claquesous couldn’t pull her inside.  
‘Montparnasse! There’s someone at the door for you.’  
Enjolras got ready to run, but Éponine stood still. She wasn’t frozen with fear, she seemed determined to stay and talk to him. This made Enjolras anxious, he didn’t want her to get hurt so he gripped her even tighter. Montparnasse came at the door and gave them a scary grin. Enjolras didn’t trust him and regretted not having a gun with him.  
‘Hello.’ Éponine said calmly  
‘Ello.’ He said back. ‘Who is this? Oh, nevermind, this is the bourgeois you claim is not your boyfriend. Why’s he holding you like you’re his last source of life.’  
‘A lot can happen in a week. He’s being smart, he doesn’t trust you and he’s right not to.’  
Enjolras wondered how she managed to stay this calm. She just admitted to not trusting Montparnasse. He wanted to run, but he needed her to run with him if he were to do so. He knew she wouldn’t so he stayed.  
‘Yes, a lot can happen in a week. You know, Azelma is pregnant, a couple of months already. When you were gone with your brother the last time.’  
‘You bastard! She’s only fourteen!’ When Éponine started to lose it Enjolras held her back as he’d seen Claquesous had a gun and he was still standing in the corridor.  
‘Let me go!’ She whispered furiously at him.  
‘No, Claquesous has a gun.’  
She looked past Montparnasse in the corridor and saw it.  
‘At least let our friend check her. He’s a medical student.’  
‘No, we can do it on our own.’  
‘You’re both too young and you both have no medical knowledge at all.’  
‘No.’ Claquesous started advancing towards them, but Montparnasse waved him back.  
‘Now, go away or did you need anything?’  
‘No, I need nothing of you.’  
Enjolras dragged her away as he was scared she would still attack Montparnasse. They heard the door slam followed by a shout from Azelma, she had wanted to go with Éponine.  
‘He’s lost it.’ She said when they were in the café.  
‘He has, indeed. He wouldn’t even let you see her.’  
‘She’s so young and so dumb. She’s no good for herself, he’s even worse for her.’  
‘Come here.’ He said.  
She moved from her spot opposite him to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she let it out.  
‘Tomorrow is general Lamarques funeral. Let’s go home, rest for the big day. It’ll all be alright.’  
They walked home, Gavroche was staying with Courfeyrac for the night. When they arrived Éponine collapsed in bed without getting dressed. She secretly hoped Enjolras would finally sleep in the same bed as her, but he had to be a gentleman again and give her her privacy. Reality was, he was too nervous to sleep and he didn’t want to keep her awake. Little did he know she wouldn’t be able to sleep either.


	6. Funeral and waiting

Funeral and waiting  
Somewhere in the night Éponine had fallen asleep. She was woken up by a ray of sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Enjolras looking at her.  
‘Good morning.’ He said.  
‘Haven’t you slept at all?’  
‘Only an hour or so.’  
‘How much time have we got left?’  
‘Four hours, then the time is here.’  
‘Only four hours to a new world.’  
They sat there, thinking about this for a while when Enjolras suddenly jumped up and said:  
‘We’re losing time. We should get ready.’  
‘Yes, did I have to be at the funeral as well or not?’  
‘You can choose. I want you to be there.’  
‘Then I’ll come with you.’  
When they were ready they went to café Musain where they had agreed to meet the others to move to the funeral sight from there. At the funeral were a lot of people, many wore their badge, but unfortunately a majority were only there to grieve general Lamarque.  
When the parade passed them everyone was waiting for Enjolras’ signal. When the carriage with the body in it was approaching he gave it. They ran into the parade, banners and flags up. They climbed on the carriage shouting: ‘Vive la France!’ over and over again.  
The military went to their position as they were passing the Elephant statue Gavroche and some other urchins had climbed. A young nervous soldier sat into position and his gun went of. He killed a woman who had done nothing.  
‘Murderer! She’s an innocent woman!’ Combeferre shouted.  
Then the fire opened. The soldiers on horses only had sabers and were in a disadvantage. Les Amis had gotten their guns out as well and the fight truly started when Enjolras shouted:  
‘To the barricades!’  
Courfeyrac was thrown over by a soldier on a horse and was caught by an older man.  
‘Thank you monsieur.’  
They ran through the streets to the café, in front of which they would build the barricade. People were throwing down their furniture and someone even threw down a beautiful piano. Grantaire saw this and looked, almost, pained to see the thing destroyed. Éponine would ask him about it later.  
When they finished the barricade Enjolras asked for a volunteer to go behind enemy lines. The man who had helped Courfeyrac replied.  
‘I can find out the truth. I know their way, fought their wars, served my time, in the days of my youth.’  
Gavroche had suddenly appeared at the barricade even though he hadn’t walked with them. He handed the man a gun.  
‘Who gave you the gun?’ Éponine asked him when the man had left.  
‘No one did, I took it from a table inside.’  
Éponine sighed, there was no stopping her brother when he set his mind on something. He wanted to fight and he wanted a gun with that.  
The boys took their places on the barricade and Éponine handed them their guns.   
Then all they could do was wait, wait for the soldiers to come for them.


	7. Traitor and lost music

Traitor and lost music  
At dusk the soldiers still hadn’t come for them and they were getting anxious. Were they not important enough to fight? They heard a noise and stood sharp in an instant. It was only the man who had volunteered to get information.  
‘Listen my friends, I have done as I said. I have been to their lines, I have counted each man. I will tell what I can. Better be warned, they have armies to spare and are dangerous. We will need all our men to bring them down.’  
‘Have faith! If you know what their movements are we will spoil the game. There are ways that our people can fight. We shall overcome their power!’  
‘I have overheard their plans, there will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight. Concentrate their force, hit us when it’s light.’  
‘Liar!’ Said Gavroche. Everybody looked at him like he’d lost his mind. ‘Good evening dear inspector, lovely evening my dear. I know this man my friends, his name’s inspector Javert.’ At this all the guys surrounded him while pointing their guns at him as well. ‘So don’t believe a word he says ‘cause none of it’s true. This only goes to show what little people can do.’  
‘Bravo Gavroche! You’re the top of the class!’ Said Courfeyrac, sounding so proud of him.  
‘What are we going to do with this snake in the grass?’ Combeferre asked.  
‘Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there, the people will decide your fate inspector Javert.’  
They escorted him in side when he broke free by pushing Grantaire against tha wall and punching Courfeyurac in the guts. He pulled his police cane from a hiding place and started swinging around with it. Enjolras managed to get a hold of it and push him to the floor. He hit him with his own cane, the blow knocked him out.  
Éponine helped Joly take care of Grantaire and Courfeyrac, actually she still wanted to ask Grantaire about his reaction to the falling piano. She was cleaning the cut on his forehead he’d gotten when his head hit the wall when she brought it up.  
‘Why did you look so sad when the piano fell down, monsieur?’  
‘I, uhm, I- I used to play the piano. I was told I was quite good even, but my father wanted me to choose a sensible profession, so I went to the university. Then I met Enjolras, you know, I think I love him. No, I know I love him. It hurts to see him happy with someone else, but at least he’s happy and that’s all I want for him. I don’t love him in the friendly way, but in the romantic way, you see. That’s why I started drinking. I wanted to get rid of the feelings. The piano, in that state, reminds me of me. It used to be a beautiful instrument but now it’s worthless, lying in the street.’  
Éponine felt tears swelling in her eyes during his story. She couldn’t believe she’d taken the one good thing left in his life away.  
‘I am so sorry. I had no idea you thought about Enjolras that way.’  
‘Don’t be. I told you, all I want is for him to be happy, even if I have to give my life for it.’  
‘You would truly give your life for him to be happy.’  
‘Yes, I would.’  
Éponine was unable to reply to that. Scared that she’d start crying she went back to the matter of his cut.  
They suddenly heard marching in the street and went outside, only to see many soldiers walking towards them.  
‘Joly, set up your medical equipment. They’re coming.’ Enjolras commanded.  
Joly ran off with his bag to set up a tiny hospital in an alley that was hard to find for soldiers. They weren’t usually from here.  
‘Halt!’ The army commander shouted. ‘Aim! Who’s there?’  
Les Amis were now all in position and Enjolras answered:  
‘French revolution!’  
‘Fire!’  
The blasts came all at once, blowing pieces of the barricade apart, but, surprisingly, no one was hurt yet. They started fighting back then. Enjolras shot first, hitting one of the soldiers in his chest, he was dead at once. He stepped back to get a new gun and let someone reload this one. A friend of the dead soldier had reached the top of the barricade, he aimed his gun at Enjolras and prepared to shoot. Éponine jumped in front of the gun, the moment it blew. She was hit just above and alittle to the right of her heart.  
‘Fall back!’ She heard Marius say. ‘Fall back or I blow up the barricade!’  
‘And take yourself with it.’  
‘And myself with it.’  
‘Fall back!’  
Enjolras moved over to her in a panic. He picked her up, she was unconcious, and ran her to Joly without checking if she was still alive.  
‘Save her! Please, please save her.’  
Joly inspected her wounds and the placing of them.  
‘She hasn’t been hit in any organs, but her breastbone is halfway shattered.’  
‘So, does that mean you can save her?’  
‘Yes, but I will need to operate and it will take some time.’  
‘So? Please, Joly, I am begging you to save her.’  
‘I’ll start right away, but I will need Combeferre to help.’  
‘I will send him.’  
With that Enjolras went back to see his friends seated on the barricade.  
‘Combeferre, Joly needs you.’  
Combeferre left and Enjolras went to sit on the barricade with the rest.  
‘Will she live?’ Marius asked.  
‘Yes, I think, Joly and Combeferre are operating on her and I trust that she is in good hands with them. They’re both exellent students. Courfeyrac you take the watch, they may attack before it’s light. Everybody keep the faith, for certain as our banner flies, we are not alone. The people too must rise.’  
Grantaire tapped one of the piano keys and started singing.  
‘Drink with me. To days gone by.’  
Everybody joined in.  
‘To the life, that used to be. At the shrine of friendship never say die. Let the wine of friendship never run dry. Here’s to you and here’s to me.’  
It started to rain then. They had to move quickly to get the gunpowder out of the rain. Then they just had to wait again, wait for the rain to stop, for the next attack and for Éponines faith.


	8. Bravery and loss

Bravery and loss  
During the night a volunteer came. The boys had heard a noise and were ready to shoot the stranger in army uniform when he said he was there as a volunteer. They let him in, but pointed their guns at him anyway. They told him about Javert and the man looked oddly shocked to see the other man there. Only when he spotted the soldiers on the rooftops, took Bahorels gun and shot them down, did they trust him. The man didn’t ask for a reward in means of money, but he asked for Javerts life. Enjolras had given it to him.  
The next morning everybody woke up when Combeferre and Joly returned from their improvised operation room.  
‘Is she…?’ Enjolras was the first to say something.  
‘She is well, she’s awake, but we told her not to move as that will open her wounds.’ Combeferre reassured him.  
Bahorel interrupted them.  
‘We’re the only barricade left.’  
‘What?’ Joly asked  
‘We’re the only ones left.’  
‘The people have not stirred, we’re abandoned by those who still live in fear. Let us not waste lives, let all who wish to go from here.’ Enjolras said to the rest.  
‘Are you mental?’ Gavroche asked. ‘Do you really think any one of us would leave you now?’  
The boys nodded in agreement.  
‘Enjolras we need more ammunition. The rain has damaged all the gunpowder.’ Marius said.  
Gavroche heard this and started climbing into the barricade, where there were dead bodies of soldiers with dry ammunition on them. He collected all of it. Then he came out of the barricade on the other side, where the soldiers were still watching them.  
‘Gavroche, come back!’ Combeferre whispered, as he didn’t want to alarm Courfeyrac, who saw Gavroche as his little brother.  
Gavroche just looked back and smiled. One of the soldiers nudged another, who had a gun, and smiled. The one with the gun smiled as well. As Combeferre continued to quietly call him back he went on collecting the ammunition. He was startled when a shot came from the soldier with the gun. It missed him, but Courfeyrac had noticed. As Gavroche continued getting ammunition Courfeyrac panicked and started calling for him very loudly. The soldiers saw that as a threat and shot again, this time hitting him in his left leg so he fell to the ground. Combeferre had managed to stop Courfeyrac from climbing over the barricade, but he was now finding his way around it. Gavroche tried to continue getting the ammunition and then another shot came. Straight through his heart. Courfeyrac ran towards him and picked him up. He, Combeferre and Joly rushed to the alley where Éponine was.  
They examined him, checked his breathing and his heartbeat, but couldn’t find it.  
‘I’m so sorry.’ Said Combeferre, to both Courfeyrac and Éponine, who was awake.  
Courfeyrac started crying and Combeferre comforted him. Éponine went against the boys’ orders and got up to look at her brother. His body was covered in blood, but his face was clean. She was shocked to see the life had been drained from his eyes. She didn’t know why. She guessed she’d just expected to see a little of the enormous amount of life he had to stay in his eyes, even in death.  
Joly had returned to the rest. When he was noticed by them he just shook his head. The others seemed both saddened and maddened by this news. They were mad at the soldier who’d shot Gavroche. To make matters worse the army seemed to be getting ready for another battle.  
Grantaire tapped Enjolras on his shoulder.  
‘You want to get out of this alive, don’t you?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Behind the cupboard in the corner of the café there is a secret door. Only Gavroche and I knew about it. When the time is here, I will hold the soldiers back and you will crawl through that door. It leads to the alley where Éponine is. Do not turn back and get yourself killed. For your own sake and for Éponines, she cannot lose both her brother and her lover in one day. Do you understand me?’  
‘Yes, but why won’t you go through the door?’  
‘Ask Éponine, when this is over. She knows why.’  
Enjolras wanted to react, but the military leader took their attention.  
‘You at the barricade listen to this! The people of Paris sleep in their beds, you have no chance, no chance at all. Why throw your lives away?’  
Enjolras looked around and saw that the rest was ready so he answered.  
‘Let us die facing our foes. Make them plead while we can.’  
‘Make them pay through the nose.’ Marius joined in.  
‘Make them pay for every man.’ Joly said.  
‘Let others rise, to take our place until the earth is free.’  
‘Canons!’  
‘Hold your fire! Fire!’  
‘Quickly more cannons, quickly. Fire!’  
The canons blasted all at the same time blowing pieces of the barricade off.  
‘Advance!’  
The soldiers came towards them and the fighting really started. Enjolras saw all his friends struggling. Going down one by one then they came after him and Grantaire. Grantaire yelled for him to go and Enjolras doubted, he didn’t want to leave Grantaire alone to die, but then Grantaire yelled Éponine and he knew he had to leave to support her. He ran then, he heard the sound of shots and Grantaire screaming in pain and he knew he had to be fast.  
Meanwhile Éponine heard the shots and the agonizing screams that came from the boys and tried to run away to help them. Or at least to die with them. Courfeyrac and Combeferre needed all their strength to keep her restrained. Then she saw Enjolras coming out of a secret door and she calmed down. Well, she didn’t calm down, but she gave him the biggest hug she could manage to give in her state.  
‘We need to run. I think they saw me. We’re not safe yet.’ He picked up Éponine and they started running. Courfeyrac carrying Gavroche’s body, not being able to bear leaving him behind.  
‘And the rest?’ Combeferre asked.  
Enjolras just shook his head as they kept running into the night.


	9. Running and grief

Running and grief  
They kept on running and running until they reached a coach service. Enjolras always had more money on him than he needed, it was a bad habit. When he was about to pay, the coachdriver saw Éponine and Gavroche and, thinking that Gavroche was still alive let them on for free. He must have felt sorry for them and wanted to get them somewhere safe before they died.  
‘Thank you, monsieur.’ Said Éponine in a weak voice that didn’t belong to her.  
‘Shh, rest, young girl. Where are you going?’  
‘Somewhere outside Paris.’ Combeferre, who was the only one who was able to think straight at the moment, answered.  
Enjolras was preoccupied with comforting Éponine and trying to erase the image of his friends dying. Courfeyrac was still in tears over Gavroche. When they got in Combeferre couldn’t help but feel alone. The three of them used to be the leader, the guide and the centre, Enjolras being the leader, Courfeyrac the centre and him the guide. Why the guys called them that? He didn’t know. He knew Courfeyrac was, probably, feeling even more alone, with all his friends gone. Enjolras still had Éponine, but he had seen it all. He had seen how the rest was taken from them. Combeferre just hoped they still had each other.  
After I ride that took hours they stopped at an inn in a town just outside Paris.  
‘I know the innkeeper. He’ll let you stay the night for free, you just need to pay for food. He can even get a physisian to look at their wounds.’ The coachdriver said.  
‘That won’t be necessary. I am a physisian and-‘ he took the driver aside, ‘unfortunately, it’s already too late for the boy. Is there any place here where we can bury him?’  
‘Oh, I’m so sorry. The local church may let you bury him. They’re not controlled by the police so they will not turn you in.’  
‘How did you know we were with the revolutionaries?’  
‘You have wounded people with you and you were running when you came to me. There was no other explanation. My son was with the group of Les Amis. Who were you with?’  
‘Les Amis. Who’s father are you?’  
‘Bahorel. Do you know what happened to him?’  
‘He, uhm, he… died. I am so sorry.’  
The man started crying then. When he had calmed a little he said:  
‘Well, at least he died a hero. How did you manage to get away?’  
‘I was helping the wounded in an alley where we’d set up some medical equipment, Courfeyrac came with the boy when I’d just finished operating on the girl. When the shooting started she wanted to run away, to her lover, our leader, Enjolras, we both needed all our strength to keep her there. Enjolras came through a door we didn’t know existed. Grantaire sent him off, to stay with the girl. He’s the only one who saw all our friends die.’  
‘Thank you. Go inside and tell the innkeeper your story, he will take you to the church to bury the boy. Goodbye, I will go back to claim my boy’s body.’  
‘Goodbye monsieur.’  
They went inside and told the innkeeper their story. The man was very kind and offered them a room for free, Éponine and Enjolras sharing one and Combeferre and Courfeyrac both had one, he even escorted them to the church. Éponine and Enjolras stayed behind as Éponine still needed to rest for the benefit of her wounds and Enjolras needed time with her. Maybe to let his emotions about the others go. Éponine didn’t like that she had to stay behind, she much wanted to attend her brothers funeral, but she was worn out from the coach ride and she hadn’t even had to hold herself up.  
They sat on the bed and held each other, Éponine fell asleep very quickly and Enjolras just buried his face in her hair and cried. It was only the second time in his adult life that he cried. The first being when general Lamarque had died. He had cried over that, but it did not hurt as much as it did now, he hadn’t known Lamarque as well as he had known his friends. He thought of them in their last moments and then he remembered what Grantaire had said.  
Combeferre and Courfeyrac walked by his room to their rooms, waking Éponine up.  
‘Éponine? Can I ask you something?’  
‘Yes, of course you can.’  
‘Grantaire saved me, he pointed out the secret door I came through. When I asked him why he would sacrifice himself for me, he said had to ask you. That you knew why.’  
‘I do know why. He, he loved you Enjolras. Not like a friend, not like a brother, but like a lover.’  
‘What? Really? Then why did he drink so much? He knew I didn’t like that.’  
‘He tried to get rid of his feelings for you like that. Do you remember the piano on the barricade?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘He told me this when I asked why he looked so sad when it fell. He said the thing reminded him of himself. Once a beautiful instrument, capable of making amazing music, but now shattered and on the street.’  
Enjolras had started crying again when Éponine told him this and she thought it was sweet. She kissed away the tear that rolled of his cheek. Then they started kissing passionately, both craving comfort after the terrible events of the night. When they broke apart Éponine wanted to rest. Then she realised the innkeeper had only provided them with men’s sleepshirts. She said she’d sleep in her own clothes, but then she realised she was wearing Joly’s jacket as the top of her dress was torn apart.  
She dreaded the fact that her wounds caused her to be unable to undress herself. As the inn did not provide maids to help undress her, she had to ask Enjolras. He was very clumsy, it was obvious he’d never undressed a woman before and she felt honored to be the first girl to have stolen his heart. She was also unable to put the sleepshirt on herself, this was very irritating for her as she was used to doing everything by herself. When they were done Enjolras still had to change. Éponine went to lie in the bed and fell asleep almost immediately, however, she did feel it when Enjolras laid beside her, crawled against her and held her close. They slept like that, although they both woke up several times that night, they had nightmares with images from the barricade flashing by. This was going to be a long night.


	10. Visitor and danger

Visitor and danger  
They were woken up by someone banging on their door as if his or her life depended on it. Enjolras got out of bed and opened it, it was Azelma. She looked terribly thin except for her stomach that was visible because her dress was almost completely torn to pieces. Then Éponine remembered why that was, she was pregnant.  
'What happened?' She asked.  
'Montparnasse refuses to let me see a doctor for our baby. When I tried to sneak ou' to go to one anyway he caugh' me, so I ran.'  
'But how did you know we were here?'  
'I saw you in his arms and followed you, though' you were dead. Gavroche didn' look too great either. Where's he?'  
'In the graveyard of the local church.'  
'Oh, but how?' And how did you get hurt?'  
'She saved my life,' Enjolras said, 'and Gavroche tried to save us all when he got shot at the barricade yesterday.'  
'What, you were at the barricade?'  
'Yes, we're the only ones that made it out alive, together with two other men.'  
Enjolras knew the others couldn't have survived, but felt his heart breaking a little bit when Éponine said this, he had gained some hope during the night but now realized that was dumb of him.  
'Lucky you!'  
'Well, not really, we lost all our friends, we lost our brother and we're probably wanted by the police.'  
'Who cares 'bout Gavroche, he was a useless kid anyway.'  
'He was not!' Courfeyrac interrupted, 'He was the bravest little boy to have ever walked on this earth.'  
'Who are you?'  
'I'm Courfeyrac. Gavroche was like a little brother to me, one that I did love.'  
'Azelma why did you come here again?'  
'I need a doctor for the baby. I've been bleeding and I heard you say your friend was a medical student a couple o' days ago, but I guess he's dead now anyway so I'll leave again.'  
'No, he's the other man who's not dead. Treat him with respect, he saved my life and he'll be able to safe yours and your baby's.'  
'Sure, where's he?'  
'Next door.'  
Courfeyrac went to get him and Azelma took her chance to interrogate Éponine about her relationship with Enjolras. Éponine didn't let anything loose. Then she started asking about the barricade and Éponine, suspecting she'd tell Montparnasse, who'd tell the police, again didn't say a thing.  
Then Courfeyrac entered with Combeferre.  
'Well, I don' mind 'im examining me.' She said.  
'Hello, mademoiselle Azelma. I am Combeferre. What can I do for you?'  
'I'm pregnant, but I've been bleeding on and off for the last couple of days.'  
'I see and how old are you?'  
'I'm fourteen. Why?'  
'It might have to do with your young age, but it is more likely stress. Has anything been too much for you lately?'  
'Yes, since 'Ponine left father is making me do everything for the gang. Then again, I don' want to blame her, she didn't know when she did.'  
'And may I ask how your clothes have come to be torn in this state?'  
'I had a fight with 'Parnasse and then I had to run after you all.'  
'Well, I recommend resting as much as you can throughout the pregnancy.'  
'I'll try. If I were you I'd leave soon, could be 'Parnasse followed me.'  
‘What? Didn’t you learn anything from hiding from papa?’  
‘It’s hard to be discreet when you have to follow a coach by foot and every time I tried to hide I got caught on something.’  
‘Nevermind, we’ll leave this afternoon, but first I want to visit Gavroche, I do not want to leave here before I’ve done that.’  
‘I will come with you.’ Enjolras said, ‘I don’t want you to be alone.’  
She knew he also wanted to come because he felt guilty, while he shouldn’t. They then realized they were still in their sleepshirts. They sent everyone out and Azelma went back, hoping that Montparnasse was still there and she would be able to send him in a wrong direction.  
Enjolras has to help Éponine in her dress and is still very clumsy, espacially when he had to tie her corset. It took them long, but when they were ready they took no time to leave.  
At the graveyard they found Gavroche’s grave in no time as it was the only fresh grave there. When they stood in front of it Éponine broke, heart-wretching sobs coming from her mouth. Enjolras supported her, fearing she wouldn’t be able to keep standing on her own.  
‘Your child was very loved.’ They suddenly heard from behind them.  
‘He was not our child, but yes, he was very loved.’ Enjolras told the woman.  
‘Oh, was one of the two men here last night his father then?’  
‘No, he was my brother, but the man with the darker hair from yesterday was like his father. He looked after him when our father put him out on the streets.’  
‘But he seemed so young.’  
‘He was. Our father is not the man you would be able to call caring.’  
‘Were the streets too much for him?’  
‘No, he was shot during the rebellion yesterday. So was I, but I somehow made it out.’  
The woman looked shocked to discover this.  
‘Oh my, are you the heroes that tried to overthrow the king?’  
‘Yes.’ Enjolras said.  
‘Do not fret monsieur et mademoiselle. The people here think you are, in fact, heroes and-‘  
She got cut of by Thenardier pushing her aside.  
‘So you’re alive.’  
‘Yes, papa.’  
‘Where’s the useless lil’ brat? What was ‘is name, Gavroche.’  
Éponine pointed to the grave.  
‘Did you truly just forget your only son’s name?’ She asked.  
‘Yeah, it’s been a while.’  
‘Go away.’  
‘No.’  
‘Then we will.’ Enjolras cut in and dragged Éponine away.  
When they got to the inn they told the rest they needed to go, quickly. They didn’t have any stuff and the sleepshirts had been provided by the innkeeper, so they were able to leave immediately. They were lucky. A coach was almost ready to leave. They got in and left without saying a word. If only the people in the next town would be this nice.


	11. Memories and old deals

Memories and old deals  
Only after the coach had started moving did Enjolras ask where it was going.  
‘To Montfermeil.’ The coachdriver answered.  
Éponine noticably stiffened when she heard this.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Courfeyrac asked.  
‘I grew up there. My father has still got many depts there and the people won’t hesitate to get them from me as soon as they find out my name.’  
‘Oh, that isn’t good.’ Combeferre said.  
‘We have to figure out a different name for you.’ Enjolras said.  
‘You could use yours, Enjolras. Pretend you’re married.’ Courfeyrac said with a smirk.  
‘Where would we find rings to show that we are.’ Enjolras noted.  
‘I happen to have your family ring on me. I thought you might want it at the barricade, but I forgot about it when-‘ Courfeyrac stopped mid-sentence and they all knew he was thinking about Gavroche.  
‘Then we still need one for her.’ Enjolras said.  
‘Wait. I snatched a madame’s purse a few days before I went to you Enjolras and as I haven’t been able to wear anything else I still have it. I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a fancy ring like that one in it.’ Éponine searched her dress and found it. She opened it and found what she was looking for, it was a beautiful ring and to Éponine it felt wrong wearing it. When she looked up she expected looks of disapproval, but instead she was looked at with compassion. The boys really did feel sorry that she had had to steal to be able to live.  
‘Do you not mind that I was once a criminal?’  
‘No, you had no choice in the matter.’ Enjolras said in a sweet tone which she had never heard from him before. It made her blush so she hid her face in his shoulder.  
‘Only one more thing though.’ Courfeyrac interrupted, ‘You have very expencive rings, but you’re both wearing torn rags.’  
‘I know a clothing shop. It’s the only one in town so I am sure it is still open.’  
At a certain point during the journey they all fell asleep. When they arrived the coachdriver woke them up.  
‘The inn is over there.’ He pointed at a small building at the end of the street.  
‘Thank you monsieur.’ Enjolras handed him the money they owed him.  
Éponine led them to the shop and they bought clothes to match their rings, they also bought sleepshirts as they’d had to give the ones of the night before back to the innkeeper. The clothes felt all wrong on Éponine, it had been so long since she’d had nice stuff. When they went to the inn Éponine was shocked to see that the new innkeeper had kept the name The Sergeant of Waterloo. They went inside and asked for rooms.  
‘Names?’ The innkeeper asked.  
‘Enjolras.’ Enjolras said as he pointed to Éponine and himself.  
The other two gave their names and they were brought to their rooms. Éponine flinched when she saw the wall her father had punched instead of her head had still not been repaired.  
‘Éponine! Why didn’t you clean out the stables?’  
‘You never told me to do that papa.’  
He lunged his fist at her head and she ducked just in time. He punched a hole in the wall.  
Éponine shivered at the memory. All these thing only started after Cosette had been bought away. Enjolras noticed her feeling uncomfortable in this inn.  
‘This used to be your father inn.’ It wasn’t a question, but still she answered it.  
‘Yes.’  
‘We’ll get out of here tomorrow.’  
‘Thank you.’  
‘Now where can we eat?’ Courfeyrac asked.  
Éponine led them to the only restaurant in town where, unfortunately, her father had some unfinished business.  
‘I heard Thenardier had a gang in Paris. He’s supposed to have made enough money to pay his depts here by now.’  
Éponine froze when she heard her last name and the restaurant keeper noticed.  
‘What’s wrong with you?’  
‘No-, nothin’.’ Being back here had brought her accent back and that’s what gave her away.  
‘Hey, you’re that Thenardier girl. Tell your dad he’s still gotta pay us back, will ya.’  
‘I can’t.’  
‘Sure you can, just go back and tell him.’  
‘I’m on the run.’  
‘Sure you are. Look, if you won’t go back to your paps, we’ll let you pay. With what nature gave you.’  
Enjolras wanted to get her out of there, but she stopped him.  
‘What nature gave me has been shot. I bet you don’t want to look at a gross wound while trying to satisfy your filthy needs.’  
‘Who said I’d look there.’  
He had come very close during this conversation and that’s when she took her chance. She’d learned a thing or two from the streets. She planted her knee in his crotch making him duck down, she turned his hand on his back and pushed him down, barely any strength was needed for these moves. They ran then, stomachs still empty. When they got to their room Enjolras seemed to be proud of her.  
‘You are an amazing woman. Do you realize that?’  
‘You’re exaggerating. Every woman of the streets can do this. And I’m no woman, I’m just a girl.’  
‘I am most certainly not exaggerating. Not every woman of the streets who is wounded can do this. You are a woman. Why would you say you’re only a girl?’  
‘Oh, you do not know my age?’  
‘No.’  
‘I’m only eightteen. And you?’  
‘Twenty-two. Do you mind the age-gap?’  
‘No, of course I don’t, I-, I love you.’ She said with an insecurity she had never felt before.  
‘I love you too.’ Enjolras beamed back at her. He did not like to admit it, but he had felt very unsure of their love up to this point. Now they had said these words all doubt was gone.  
They got dressed for bed and felt an absolute bliss when they went to sleep. They had to rest, because in the morning they had to run, especially after what Éponine had done.  
A/N: I just really wanted Éponine to have a strong moment, but also I wanted her to show her insecurities and fears. I hope you like the way I did that. Feel free to review!


End file.
